


Phil Coulson ne Peux Pas Garder les Avengers Hors de l’Infirmerie

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tony Stark est un idiot, sick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Tony Stark ne fait parfois pas les meilleurs choix avec sa santé. Tony est habituellement mauvais en communication. Steve ne termine habituellement pas à l’infirmerie, mais il y a toujours des exceptions.Phil Coulson est celui qui doit écrire cette histoire, et il ne peut pas garder les Avengers hors de l’infirmerie.





	Phil Coulson ne Peux Pas Garder les Avengers Hors de l’Infirmerie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450613) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> De scifigrl47 : Pour ashinan  
> Ashinan ne se sentait pas bien. Je lui ai offert une fic de son choix. Ca l’a amusée. Postée auparavant sur Tumblr, mais maintenant avec de la mise en page !

Ce à quoi personne ne s’attendait c’était que Steve Rogers serait le premier à être mis au tapis.

« Je vais bien, dit Steve, et ça aurait été plus rassurant  s’il n’était pas en train de tomber en le disant.

Thor l’attrapa facilement et le ramena dans le lit de l’infirmerie du SHIELD.

\- Les gars, ça va, je suis juste un peu…

Il roula vers l’autre côté du lit, s’éloignant de Thor, et sortit du lit la tête la première. Clint, Tony et Bruce l’attrapèrent, et avec Thor agrippant le dos du costume de Steve, ils se débrouillèrent pour le ramener dans le lit.

\- Purée, dit Clint, le souffle court, tu fais CHIER, Rogers, ne bouge pas !

\- Nous avons besoin de… dit Steve et Tony leva les bras au ciel.

\- Ne bouge pas, craqua t’il. Steve, tu peux à peine t’asseoir, et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te lever.

Il se pencha sur le lit, s’agrippant à l’uniforme de Steve et l’obligeant à se rallonger.

\- Et c’est vraiment déroutant de te voir titubant comme un ivrogne avec la cheville cassée.

\- Je vais…

 

Bruce vérifiait ses constantes.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas, dit-il. Tu iras bien, mais peu importe avec quel rayon le Docteur Doom t’a frappé, ça a complètement détraqué ton oreille interne. Tu t’en remettras, mais à l’heure actuelle ? Le vertige doit être tellement important que je suis étonné que tu ne vomisses pas.

 

Tony se pencha au-dessus du lit de Steve, passant la main sur le front de l’autre homme. La peau était moite et chaude au toucher, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ferme les yeux, dit Tony, penchant encore son corps pour étudier le visage de Steve. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Steve, rapide et irrégulière, avec une pointe de panique.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, et tu as besoin de te détendre pendant une minute. Je le jure, nous n’essayerons pas de te remplacer ou de trouver un nouveau Super Soldat.

Tony mit une main sur les yeux de Steve, sentant les cils de Steve contre la peau sensible de sa paume comme des ailes. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de Steve, y laissant les lèvres.

\- Respire. Lentement et profondément.

\- Tony.

\- Fais-moi plaisir », dit Tony, et il sourit au long soupir de souffrance de Steve.

Il se pencha, les lèvres presque contre l’oreille de Steve, et prit une longue inspiration, et une autre. Il sentit autant qu’il entendit la respiration de Steve s’accorder avec celle de Tony. C’était instinctif, et Tony espérait pouvoir se blottir sur l’étroit lit médicalisé contre la forme familière et solide de Steve.

 

Bien sûr, s’il faisait ça, Steve ne manquerait pas de remarquer que Tony était fiévreux.

Alors, à la place, Tony se contenta d’effleurer l’oreille de Steve de ses lèvres.

« Je t’aime, chuchota t’il. Et j’ai besoin que tu restes ici jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux.

\- Tony…

\- S’il te plaît, dit Tony, et il leva sa main.

Il fut rassuré par le fait que les yeux de Steve, quand ils s’ouvrirent, étaient fixes et clairs, et il avait les joues un peu moins pâles.

\- Allez Rogers. Tu es le pire patient.

\- Oh, comme si TU pouvais parler, dit Steve, mais ses lèvres sourirent.

Il leva une main, et Tony recula instinctivement, attrapant la main de Steve entre les siennes. Il serra la grande main.

\- Si quelque chose arrive, j’ai besoin que tu me les dises, dit-il, et il y avait de l’anxiété dans sa voix, dans la grimace de sa bouche, dans la manière dont son autre main s’agrippait aux draps.

La panique était toute proche, et Tony lui sourit, plein d’affection, faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer.

\- C’est bon Cap’, dit-il. Tu ne vas pas rester. Regarde-moi, tu le sais, non ? Le sérum, et ton obstination naturelle, vont s’en occuper, et tu seras de retour sur le terrain à être sur notre dos bien assez tôt.

 

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire, ses yeux se fermant alors qu’il prenait une longue et lente inspiration.

\- Je pourrais faire une blague très vulgaire.

\- J’aimerais que tu le fasses, tu sais que j’aime quand tu dis des cochonneries, dit Tony, parce que l’équipe était partie depuis longtemps, Natasha les poussant.

Puisqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux…

\- Est-ce que c’est à propos de mes fesses ? Parce que ça serait sympa. J’ai toujours pensé que tu fixais mes fesses sur le terrain, Steve, c’est…

Il secoua la tête.

\- C’est carrément canon. Parce que laisse-moi te dire, ton uniforme…

\- Stop !

Les joues de Steve étaient complètement rouges, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il était tombé dans une rue de Manhattan, son corps entier se tordant et se cambrant contre le béton en miettes, Tony se détendit.

\- Mon DIEU, Tony, tu es vraiment incorrigible.

\- Est-ce que c’est de l’argot des années quarante pour ‘vicieux’ ?demanda Tony.

 

Steve lui sourit, mais même le minuscule mouvement de sa tête dans la direction de Tony sembla le rendre malade.

\- Je t’aime. Fais attention.

C’était un ordre, et Tony hocha la tête.

\- Si quelque chose t’arrive…

 

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis dans une armure, et j’ai encore quatre personnes pour veiller sur moi. Tu n’es pas si important, Captain Surprotecteur.

\- Tony…

\- Je ferais attention, dit Tony, et il se pencha pour embrasser son front.

Quand il se releva, il eut un vertige. Il l’ignora ; il y avait quelques avantages à s’être battu avec des blessures à la tête auparavant.

\- Je sais que tu détestes l’infirmerie, dit-il, à voix basse. Je sais que ça doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais j’ai besoin de toi Rogers. Est-ce que tu pourras encaisser jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux ?

Steve ferma les yeux.

\- Ouais, dit-il, mais ses lèvres étaient serrées, tristes. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Tu as besoin d’essayer de dormir.

\- Les sédatifs ne fonctionneront pas, et mon équipe avec mon amant vont retourner sur le terrain sans moi, les chances que je m’endorme maintenant sont plutôt inexistantes, grogna Steve, ayant l’air irritable et frustré.

Tony repoussa ses cheveux mouillés de sueur de son visage.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, répéta t’il, et la tension était présente dans sa voix, dans le ton aigu, tendu comme une corde d’arc de Clint.

-Reste au lit et essaye de te reposer, et je me débrouillerai pour que Coulson te garde dans la boucle.

Tony se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Steve, caressant de ses mains les joues de Steve.

\- Merci. Dieu, j’adore tes mains, dit Steve. Elles sont tellement chaudes.

 

Tony tressaillit, heureux que Steve ait les yeux fermés.

\- Ouais, dit-il, souriant.

Surtout aujourd’hui.

 

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte, et Natasha passa la tête, ses yeux évitant le lit. Juste au cas où/

\- Stark nous avons du mouvement à Brooklyn. Nous devons y aller.

\- J’arrive.

Tony risqua un dernier baiser, et se releva. Il attrapa son casque et ses gants sur la table de nuit.

\- Nous serons de retour avant que tu t’en rendes compte, Cap’.

 

Les lèvres de Steve se baissèrent.

\- Tu ferais bien, et c’était sévère et farouche et en d’autres circonstances, Tony serait déjà en train d’enlever le reste de son armure et de la jeter dans toutes les directions.

Mais, il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Steve et suivit Natasha vers la porte.

\- Se reposera-t-il ?

\- Oui. Allons-y. »

Tony mit son casque, baissant la visière. En sécurité, il dit :

« Jarvis, quelle est ma température ?

\- Trente-huit degrés six, dit Jarvis. Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas.

\- Ca ira, dit Tony, parce que oui, ça irait.

Ca devait aller.

\- J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour que l’aspirine fasse effet. Ca ira. Surveille mes signes vitaux, s’il-te-plaît ?

\- Monsieur…

\- Je sais, je sais, JE SAIS ? Fais-le, Jarvis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- La meilleure chose à faire est de régler ça rapidement. »

 

 

*

 

 

Si quelqu’un devait être transformé en grenouille, il valait probablement mieux que ça soit Thor. Il avait l’habitude.

 

Et voilà une autre phrase que Tony Stark n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il pourrait PENSER, encore moins avoir à y faire face.

« Ca va mon pote ? demanda t’il pendant que l’équipe médicale du SHIELD tournait en rond derrière eux, et il voulait leur dire que la panique visible n’inspirait pas confiance.

Thor hocha la tête avec sagesse.

\- Le sort se dissipera après quelques temps, dit-il, avec un soupir léger.

C’était vraiment très très étrange d’entendre une grenouille parler. Une sacré grenouille, mais une grenouille quand même.

\- C’est l’un des favoris de Loki, mais il n’a jamais réussi à le maîtriser parfaitement.

 

Tony se demandait si c’était un de ces trucs de frères et sœurs où Loki voulait punir Thor, mais ne pas lui infliger de dommages permanents, mais il resta muet. Il n’avait pas de frères et sœurs, et le plus proche de ça pour lui c’était Pepper, mais ça serait un peu bizarre. Parce que, vous savez, le sex.

 

Un docteur tournait autour de Bruce, perdu.

\- Vous allez attraper des mouches à ce rythme, lui dit Bruce, impassible, et Thor commença à rire, un son tonitruant pour une si petite créature. Il se mit sur le dos, ses longues jambes remuant dans les airs.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit le médecin, agrippant son bloc-notes avec le genre de prise que les gens réservaient habituellement aux parachutes et les canots de sauvetage.

\- C’est bon, nous avons fait ça avant, dit Clint, posant une cuvette d’eau. Thor sauta dedans avec un cri de joie, et Natasha posa un bol de marshmallows.

\- Marshmallows ? dit le docteur, sursautant quand la langue de Thor sortit pour en prendre un.

\- Il les aime, dit Natasha, la voix pleine de dédain. Les petites aux fruits. Est-ce que vous avez pris la peine de lire son dossier ?

Elle se pencha et passa un doigt gentil sur la tête humide de Thor.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- Ah, tu es la plus gentille, Natasha.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ici, non ? dit Tony au docteur, qui avait l’air de vouloir pleurer. Bon… C’est bon. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- J’ai besoin de…

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit, QUOI QUE CE SOIT dans votre vie, votre histoire ou votre éducation qui vous a préparé à gérer un Dieu Nordique qui a été transformé en grenouille et qui aime les mini-marshmallow ? Mais seulement ceux aux fruits ? demanda Tony.

\- Pas du tout, dit le docteur.

\- Alors vous devriez aller vous prendre une tasse de café ou autre chose, lui dit Tony.

Le docteur le fixa. Tony le fixa. Puis il pointa la porte.

\- Dehors.

 

Le docteur partit. Il se pouvait qu’il soit en train de pleurer. Tony n’en avait rien à faire.

\- Vous gérer les gars ? demanda t’il à Natasha et Clint, qui lançaient des marshmallows à Thor pendant que Bruce prenait des notes sur le dossier de Thor.

\- Vas-y, dit Natasha, sans lever les yeux. Est-ce que c’est mal de dire que tu es adorable comme ça ? demanda t’elle à Thor.

 

Il émit un croassement, sa gorge grossissant.

\- Non. Merci gente dame. »

 

Secouant la tête, Tony se dirigea vers la chambre de Steve, s’arrêtant juste pour prendre un verre d’eau  venant d’un pichet sur la table de nuit de Thor. Il l’avala en deux gorgées et s’en servit un autre. Sa peau était chaude, sèche, et l’eau était la bienvenue dans sa gorge parcheminée. Une fois loin des yeux du reste de l’équipe, il se faufila dans une salle de bain inoccupée,  mettant sa tête sous le robinet du lavabo.

 

L’eau fut un choc contre sa peau sèche, et il resta là, laissant ses cheveux couverts de poussières, son cou et son visage sous le flot. Quand il essaya de fermer le robinet, il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour accomplir cette simple tâche et le fait de se relever lui fit tourner la tête.  Repoussant une vague de vertiges, il attrapa des serviettes en papier.

 

Il eut besoin d’une douzaine, mais sa peau était sèche et ses cheveux étaient aplatis. Récupérant son casque là où il l’avait lâché, il le remit.

« Jarvis ?

\- Votre température n’a pas baissé, dit Jarvis, ayant l’air mécontent, et Tony soupira.

\- Ouais, je m’en doutais Jarvis, mais…

Il retint sa respiration.

\- Du mouvement de la Croisière des Super Vilains ?

\- Il n’y a pas eu de nouvelle attaque, monsieur.

\- Bien. Je vais parler à Steve. »

Il enleva son casque avant que Jarvis puisse continuer à l’embêter.

 

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et renversa presque Phil Coulson, qui s’écarta sans même avoir l’air surpris.

« Vous voilà Stark, dit-il, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Tony soit à cet endroit à ce moment.

\- Me voilà, approuva Tony.

Il tendit le doigt vers la chambre de Steve.

\- Et voilà où je vais.

\- Nous avons besoin de…

\- J’ai besoin d’aller voir mon petit ami, c’est ce que j’ai besoin de faire, dit Tony, et il essayait d’ignorer la manière dont chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureux, la manière dont sa tête le lançait et sa gorge était sèche et rêche.

Il dut faire beaucoup trop d’effort pour que sa voix ne le trahisse pas.

\- En cela qu’après une vie de soins médicaux et de mauvais souvenirs associés avec de grandes salles blanches remplies de personnes malades et mourantes, ce n’est pas sa conception de l’amusement, et le laisser se débrouiller seul n’est pas la mienne.

Il lança un regard à Coulson.

\- D’accord ?

Coulson hocha la tête.

\- D’accord, approuva-t-il.

\- D’accord, dit Tony, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il montait au créneau et que la personne en face de lui ne répliquait pas, c’était déconcertant et un peu ennuyant, vraiment.

Toutes ses remarques agaçantes ne rencontraient aucune résistance et il détestait ça.

\- Donc. Oui. Je reviens. »

 

Il repartit, et il était très, très fier de lui pour ne pas tituber, ou osciller ou avoir trébuché sur quelque chose durant le court voyage du hall à la chambre de Steve.

 

S’agrippant à l’encadrement, Tony ouvrit la porte, se penchant à travers elle.

« Je suis réveillé, dit Steve, mais il ne leva pas les yeux ou essaya de se lever.

Il y avait un gant de toilette sur ses yeux et une couverture l’entourait.

\- Comment va Thor ?

\- Thor est un maître zen par rapport sales coups de son frère, dit Tony. C’est vraiment remarquable, il peut pardonner une grande quantité de conneries. J’aurais écrasé le visage de Loki sur le mur il y a un siècle si j’étais lui.

Steve sourit alors que Tony s’asseyait dans la chaise visiteur à côté du lit.

\- J’aimerais que tu enlèves l’armure et que tu restes, dit-il, une main se tendant dans la direction de Tony, et Tony l’attrapa.

\- Pas encore, chéri, dit-il, effleurant de ses lèvres les doigts de Steve,  appréciant le force dans les mains de Steve, le potentiel contrôlé de destruction.

Des mains qui pouvaient le sortir de l’armure, et en même temps être capable d’une telle délicatesse quand Steve touchait quelqu’un qu’il aimait.

 

Steve soupira.

\- Fantastique.

\- Coulson t’a tenu  au courant ? demanda Tony, faisant courir sa main libre dans les cheveux de Steve.

\- Bien sûr, il m’a aussi apporté une oreillette, mais je ne peux pas la garder plus de quelques secondes avant de lutter pour garder mon estomac à sa place, dit Steve, et Tony fit passer son pouce sur les rides de tension du front de Steve jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais non, je pense que si quelqu’un a le droit d’être désagréable maintenant, c’est toi, dit Tony. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si j’allais vomir à chaque fois que je fais le moindre mouvement, dit Steve. Je ne peux toujours pas m’asseoir ou changer de position ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de Tony, juste un instant.

 

Tony émit des bruits rassurants, parce que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Bruce et l’équipe médicale du SHIELD avaient l’air certain que le facteur de guérison de Steve s’en occuperait, comme d’habitude, mais personne n’avait l’habitude d’avoir Cap’ sur le banc de touche plus longtemps que quelques minutes.

\- Nous dépendons trop de toi », lui dit Tony.

 

Steve fit une grimace et Tony sourit. Avant qu’il puisse dire autre chose, le micro dans son armure fit un bruit. Il soupira.

«  Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas avoir dix minutes pour papoter avec Captain America ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, installant l’oreillette avec rancune.

\- Il sera là quand vous reviendrez, dit Fury, et il avait l’air presque désolé.

Ce qui était rare pour le directeur taciturne.

\- Mais nous avons des problèmes à Central Park, donc ça devra attendre.

Tony soupira.

\- Le devoir m’appelle, chéri, dit-il, et il se leva.

Il était content que Steve ait toujours le gant de toilette sur les yeux parce que, pendant une seconde, sa vision se troubla et il tituba, ses bottes lourdes de métal éraflant le sol. La main de Steve se serra sur la sienne,  féroce et instinctive.

\- Tony, demanda t’il, la voix inquiète.

\- Mes pieds se sont pris dans la chaise, dit Tony, heureux que sa voix ne sonne pas inégale quand il sortit son mensonge. Je serai vite de retour.

Les doigts de Steve se resserrèrent sur sa main.

\- Tony, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Juste fatigué. Je vais bien, Natasha, Clint, Bruce et moi seront de retour avant que tu t’en rendes compte, d’accord ?

Se penchant, il embrassa le dos de la main de Steve, laissant sa langue effleurer la peau. La main de Steve eut un mouvement pendant qu’il prenait une profonde inspiration, et Tony lâcha la main.

\- Je t’aime. Je reviens dès que possible. »

 

Et il espérait vraiment que ça soit très, très rapide.

 

 

*

 

 

Ce n’était pas inhabituel (à la grande inquiétude de Coulson) que Clint Barton se fasse tirer dessus. Ce n’était aussi pas inhabituel pour lui qu’il se fasse tirer dessus de telle manière qu’il chute d’une hauteur élevée. Heureusement pour l’équipe, ce n’était pas inhabituel pour Hulk de jouer à ‘rattraper l’archer’.

 

Le grand gars en vert avait l’air content avec son score de rattrapage parfait pour éviter à ses équipiers de finir en flaque rouge au sol. Parfois, spécialement avec Tony et Steve, il en était vraiment fier.

 

Que Clint se fasse tirer dessus avec un genre de polymère en expansion de haute densité et très collant, c’était un peu plus inhabituel. Et que le Hulk se retrouve collé à lui et incapable de se libérer, c’était suffisant pour faire fermer toutes les opérations du SHIELD au niveau de la rue.

 

Quand il paniqua et détruisit, eh bien, tout, et finit avec la plupart des choses collées à eux, ce fut quand Tony demanda à Jarvis de vérifier qu’il n’hallucinait pas. Ils avaient dépendu de Natasha pour coller son poing dans le visage de Chemistro. Le pied dans les couilles n’avait pas été strictement nécessaire, mais la dernière personne qui avait essayé de dénoncer Natasha pour ‘usage excessif de la force’ avait été complètement et soigneusement éduqué sur ce que cette phrase voulait dire dans son monde.

En fin de compte, être frappé dans les couilles ne comptait pas. Pas même un petit peu.

 

Bruce se réveilla dans l’infirmerie du SHIELD, en une partie d’une boule collante d’une matière visqueuse durcie qui incluait aussi Clint, un bout de cabine téléphonique, la plus grande partie d’un arbre, un pigeon complètement paniqué, l’une des chaussures de Phil, une grande quantité d’ordures et les restes d’un des vans du SHIELD. Clint attendit qu’il soit conscient avant de commencer à chanter la chanson de Katamari Damacy.

Mari Hill fit évacuer l’infirmerie. Bruce éclata de rire.

Alors que les deux chantaient à plein poumons, riant trop pour faire autre chose mais laissant échapper parfois un « Na nanana na na Katamari Damacy ! » Natasha avait trouvé une chaussure de remplacement à Phil et Tony s’était effondré sur une chaise, essayant de ne pas s’évanouir, de ne pas rire ou de ne pas commencer à pleurer.

 

« Je hais ma vie, dit le docteur, toujours agrippé à son bloc-notes.

Tony était pratiquement sûr qu’il n’y avait rien dessus, mais il n’allait pas être celui qui enlèverait à cet homme sa dernière connexion à une vie normale.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris ce travail ? demanda Tony alors qu’un tas d’employés du SHIELD pullulaient autour de la boule collante et que Clint essayait de frapper Bruce sur la tête pour ‘avoir manqué un couplet’ malgré le fait que la chanson Katamari était juste une suite de ‘na’. Je veux dire, désolé, je sais que ça a l’air méchant, mais vous n’êtes pas fait pour ça, docteur Kildare, vraiment. C’est normal, c’est…

Il crut apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l’œil, et il bondit.

\- NON THOR !

Il avait une demi-seconde de retard, et la Grenouille Thor s’étala sur le côté de la boule.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu pensais faire Thor, dit Clint. Mais quoi que ce fût ? Tu as échoué.

Tony s’effondra par terre.

\- Tuez-moi maintenant », dit-il, alors qu’un employé du SHIELD commençait à crier, sa main collée à la boule, et étant le salarié aiguisé d’une organisation internationale quasi-militaire, il posa son pied sur la boule et essaya de se libérer. Ce qui, bien sûr, résultat que son pied se colla. Ce qui résultat en un cri beaucoup plus aigu.

 

Natasha le frappa derrière la tête.

« Je devrais vraiment dire quelque chose à ce propos, dit Coulson, alors que l’homme tombait, inconscient.

\- Oui, tu devrais, dit Clint, sa tête renversée pour qu’il puisse fixer son amant de sa position. Je pense que c’est ‘Bon travail, Romanov, rappelle-le moi à ton entretien annuel’.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Steve, ses lèvres se retroussant.

\- Je te le rappellerai, dit Natasha, repoussant ses cheveux d’un mouvement du poignet.

Le docteur pleurait silencieusement alors que la boule se modifiait, et qu’un plateau d’instruments était ajouté à la couche extérieure. Tony voulait désespérément faire comme lui.

\- Thor ? Mon pote ? dit-il à la place. Tu peux respirer ?

\- Oui, dit la grenouille en un croassement. C’est vraiment étrange.

\- Comme tu dis, dit Bruce. Ca pourrait être l’endroit le plus étrange où je me suis réveillé.

\- Nu, dans une boule de colle, avec moi et un pigeon ? Ricana Clint. Rien d’étrange à ça.

\- Est-ce que l’un de mes pieds est dehors ? demanda Clint. Il est froid.

\- Non, dit Maria Hill.

\- Eh bien, c’est inquiétant, dit Bruce. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

\- Il y a un élévateur collé au dos de votre nouvelle boule-maison, dit Tony. Et un morceau de la Septième Avenue sur le bas. La ville va nous faire payer ça. Vous savez comment ils sont. Branleurs.

Il n’y avait pas vraiment de rancœur dans le mot, c’était plus l’habitude qu’autre chose.

\- Peut-on y faire quelque chose ? demanda Hill au responsable de leur division scientifique, qui avait peut-être ou pas une flasque cachée derrière son dos.

\- Je vais aller voir Steve, dit Tony, et ça lui demanda tellement d’effort pour décoller ses fesses du sol que ce n’était plus drôle.

Il chancela, et Coulson attrapa son coude, le stabilisant.

\- Merci chef.

Il accrocha son casque avec une main, agrippant le métal avec plus de force que nécessaire.

\- Ca va ? demanda Coulson,  fixant Tony.

\- Ouais, je suis juste fatigué. Peux-tu me rendre un service et demander à ceux qui ont des activités illégales d’arrêter leurs conneries ? Je suis très, très fatigué et je veux juste aller rejoindre Steve.

 

Coulson gloussa.

\- Je ferai passer le mot.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hill.

\- Quelle est le statut avec l’arme de Chemistro ? »

 

Tony aurait sûrement dû rester et essayer d’aider, mais son nez le démangeait et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Ses yeux étaient humides, et trimballer l’armure  devenait de plus en plus difficile. La chose intelligente à faire serait de trouver une pièce vide, de se rouler en boule et de rattraper autant de sommeil que possible.

 

A la place, il tituba vers la chambre de Steve comme un pigeon vers son nid.

 

Il ne réussit même pas à frapper cette fois-ci.

\- Tony ? Appela Steve.

Souriant, il ouvrit la porte.

 

La pièce était sombre. Tony était content. Il trébucha et tomba dans la chaise des visiteurs.

\- Je ne veux plus être un Avenger, dit-il.  Je démissionne. Tu seras mon sugar daddy.

\- D’accord, dit Steve, assez facilement. J’ai soixante-dix ans d’arriéré de paye. Et je peux toujours trouver un boulot, je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Tony enleva ses gantelets et les posa sur le côté.

\- Tu n’es pas supposé être d’accord avec ça, Rogers. Tu devrais être horrifié par ce concept sordide.

\- Oui, l’idée que tu sois en sécurité et perpétuellement nu dans mon lit…

Les lèvres de Steve se relevèrent.

\- C’est vraiment horrible. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?

\- Je sais, clairement tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal quand tu as approuvé.

Tony fit une pause.

\- Mais si un travail à temps plein t’intéressait, j’ai des places vacantes au département des arts de StarkIndustries.

\- C’est une horrible idée.

Steve farfouilla sur le côté du lit, et Tony prit sa main.

\- Je veux juste pouvoir harasser sexuellement quelqu’un et ne pas être poursuivi, dit Tony, souriant. Allez, tu dis toujours que tu ne sais pas quoi m’offrir pour mon anniversaire.

\- Tu essaies sérieusement de me recruter dans ton entreprise juste pour pouvoir venir et me peloter pendant les heures de travail ?

Steve essayait vraiment d’avoir l’air réprobateur, mais il n’y arrivait pas complètement.

\- C’est pathétique Tony. Même pour toi.

\- Eh, j’ai la classe. Il n’y aurait pas de pelotage. Juste des effleurements, des blagues salaces et des implications occasionnelles qu’un gars avec une bouche comme la tienne pourrait aller loin s’il osait parfois.

Tony vérifia le gant de toilette et caressa le front de Steve.

\- Ferme les yeux, je vais aller le mouiller.

\- Non, je veux que tu restes ici, dit Steve, ses doigts se refermant sur ceux de Tony. Et c’est vraiment de mauvais goût Tony.

\- Je reviens.

Tony réussit à se mettre sur pied et embrassa le front de Steve, son nez, ses lèvres. Il récupéra le gant de toilette.

\- Et je suis vraiment de mauvais goût Steve. Je pensais que tu t’en étais rendu compte.

\- Je ne peux pas être le sugar daddy de quelqu’un de mauvais goût. J’ai une réputation.

Steve lâcha Tony, mais il y avait de la réticence dans la manière dont sa main lâcha celle de Tony.

\- En tant que mec qui ne couche pas avec des aventuriers de mauvais goût.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a parlé de ça ou ça te vient des années quarante ? demanda Tony en rigolant. Aventurier ? Vraiment ?

Il fit le long voyage extraordinairement douloureux jusqu’à la salle de bains sur des jambes qui n’étaient pas très stables.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a dit pour Bruce et Clint ?

\- Oui, Natasha est passée rapidement quand elle est allée chercher la chaussure de Coulson. Elle a promis de prendre des photos. Plein de photos.

\- Ca lui ressemble bien.

Tony se regarda dans le miroir. Sa peau était pâle et malade. Prenant une grande inspiration, il passa le gant de toilette sur sa peau, puis le remouilla.

\- Ils étudient l’arme de Chemistro, donc ça devrait…

Son oreillette bipa et il jura, fort et longtemps.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Grogna t’il, en sortant et ça allait parce que l’armure réussissait à le maintenir debout. Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- J’ai peur que non, dit Coulson. Nous partons dans cinq minutes, il y a un dragon mécanique…

\- Stop, dit Tony, la tête lui tournait et il était instable.

\- A Jersey Shore _(ndt: lieu de tournage d’une émission de télé réalité type les Ch’tis)_ , finit Coulson.

\- Qu’ils aillent se faire voir, dit Tony. Sérieusement. Eux ? Qu’ils aillent se faire voir. C’est un châtiment divin. C’est l’acte d’un Dieu vengeur ! C’est le bon goût collectif de l’humanité qui se réveille et…

\- Tony, dit Steve, sec.

\- Vraiment, je n’ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, marmonna Tony.

Il plia le gant de toilette, et se pencha pour embrasser le front de Steve.

\- Je t’aime. Essaye de dormir un peu.

 

Steve attrapa son bras.

\- Tony. C’est juste toi et Natasha ?

\- C’est un dragon mécanique. A Jersey. Coulson pourrait s’en occuper seul s’il n’était pas aussi salaud, marmonna Tony.

Il posa le tissu mouillé sur les yeux de Steve.

\- Je répète, je t’aime.  C’est là que tu es supposé…

\- Je t’aime aussi. Fais attention.

\- Promis. »

Tony se demanda quand se finirait cette journée.

 

 

*

 

 

Phil Coulson s’était fait tirer dessus.

 

Personne ne s’en réjouissait, mais  le consensus parmi les rangs du SHIELD était que, A. Ca arrivait, B. Phil était plus inquiet pour son costume que pour son épaule donc ce n’était pas trop sérieux et C. Fort heureusement Barton n’était pas là.

 

Phil, pour sa part, était plus agacé qu’autre chose.

 

« Toi seul, crissa Tony, luttant pour remettre le responsable sur le dos, le maintenant à terre, le repoussant alors que les agents débutants  sortaient de là où Coulson mettaient les agents débutants quand il y avait un risque qu’ils se fassent tirer dessus. Phil préférait que les agents juniors ne se fassent pas tirer dessus, cela l’énervait et la paperasse qui en résultait, il l’avait bien précisé à toute l’équipe, n’en valait pas la peine.

 

Donc  les agents restaient là où Phil les mettait, jusqu’à ce que Phil touche le pavé, une projection de rouge sur le sol.

 

Il s’ajouta à l’injure de la blessure le fait qu’on lui avait tiré dessus dans le dos.

\- Toi seul Phil, crissa Tony, pouvait te sortir d’un combat avec un dragon mécanique géant à vapeur dans le New Jersey et te faire tirer dans le dos par un flic à la gâchette facile.

\- Natasha, dit Phil, repoussant durement la main de Tony, essayant de se relever.

\- Non, je suis celui avec la barbe, expliqua Tony. Stark. Taser ? Supernanny ? La bave sur le tapis ? A la réflexion, pourquoi est-ce que je me soucie de ta santé et de ton bien-être, tu es MECHANT avec moi Coulson, tu as toujours été méchant avec moi.

Mais il enlevait la veste magnifiquement coupée de Phil de son épaule, et il était clair que le tir avait écorché la partie supérieure de son épaule, déchirant une partie de son kevlar, mais ne faisant pas grand-chose de plus que des dégâts matériels. Bien sût, la blessure saignait librement et Tony se retourna.

\- Je veux un médecin ici IL Y A DIX MINUTES ! cria t’il et la main de Phil l’attrapa par le cou de l’armure, le tirant violement.

\- Où est Natasha ? dit-il, la voix sèche, et le cœur de Tony s’arrêta. Trouve-la Stark, MAINTENANT.

\- Merde, dit Tony, et il était sur ses pieds en se mettant à courir. Jarvis, trouve-la.

\- Je scanne les alentours, monsieur. »

 

Idiot. Idiot, idiot, IDIOT. Idiote de fièvre qui ralentissait son cerveau. Le truc en dragon était à terre, en pièces dans la rue, et il avait pensé que la menace était neutralisée, il n’avait pas réfléchi, il n’avait pas pensé clairement, parce que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il cligna des yeux alors que la visualisation des informations changeant d’angles, il trébucha, presque, et réalisa l’inutilité de rester au sol.

Une seconde plus tard il était dans les airs, s’éloignant des agents et des restes du monstre, se dirigeant vers la présence policière. Parce que la cible de Natasha n’était pas le dragon, plus maintenant, sa cible était gamin tout juste sorti de l’académie qui avait paniqué et mit une balle dans l’épaule de Phil.

« Localisée, monsieur.

\- Toujours la meilleure paire d’yeux qu’un héros pourrait avoir, Jarvis. »

Il se retourna et atterri durement, un peu trop durement, perdant presque l’équilibre et tombant tête la première. Il garda l’équilibre grâce à sa volonté et une utilisation rapide et discrète des répulseurs.

« Il va aller bien, dit-il, et Natasha ne le regarda même pas, perchée sur le bord du toit, un couteau en l’air en un arc scintillant.

Elle l’attrapa et le relança, ne le regardant jamais, ni Tony, son attention étant concentrée sur la voiture de police en bas, la forme effondrée d’un jeune officier visible sur la banquette arrière.

Les lumières bleues et rouges de la voiture baignaient le paysage en flashs rapides, et Tony regardait le visage de Natasha changer de couleur sans bouger un muscle.

\- Coulson va bien, répéta t’il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, et il n’avait pas entendu ce ton chez elle depuis un long moment. Et je m’assure que l’homme qui l’a fait tomber ne va pas s’éloigner avant de pouvoir être inculpé pour ça.

\- Fury s’en occupera, dit Tony, parce qu’il était fatigué et que tout son corps avait mal, tout de sa tête à sa gorge à ses foutus os. Phil veut que tu reviennes sur la réserve.

Elle ne s’éloigna pas du bord, ne le regarda pas, ne parla pas. Elle lança juste le couteau, lisse et poli, métal et chair bougeant de concert.

 

Tony soupira et enleva son casque.

\- Barton va bien. Coulson va bien. Je sais, ça a été une journée de merde, mais si tu ne te retiens pas maintenant, ils vont tous les deux flipper, et je n’ai pas besoin de ça à l’heure actuelle. J’ai besoin de boire, d’un hamburger de la taille de ma poitrine et d’à peu près douze heures de sommeil.

\- Est-ce que tout est à propos de toi Stark ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une respiration, et saisit sa chance, attrapant le couteau en plein air, sa main gantée se refermant sur la poignée avec le son du métal contre le métal. Elle ne le poignarda pas immédiatement avec un autre couteau qu’elle avait caché quelque part, alors il s’engouffra dans ka brèche.

\- Ca l’est aujourd’hui, parce qu’il ne reste pas grand-chose de notre équipe.

Il retourna le couteau et lui tendit la garde.

\- Descends et laisse Coulson te voir.

 

Pendant un long moment elle ne bougea pas. Puis sa main bondit pour prendre le couteau et le mettre quelque part auquel il valait mieux ne pas penser.

\- J’appellerai Barton. Ne me fais pas appeler Barton pour lui dire que son petit-ami a été touché et que son ex petite-amie fait le truc de traquer par les toits.

Tony fit une pause.

\- As-tu déjà pensé au fait que nous sommes un petit groupe très incestueux ? En toute sincérité, nous avons besoin de sortir avec des gens en dehors de notre petite meute.

\- Tu devrais t’y mettre Stark.

\- Putain, non. J’ai réussi à faire faire la danse horizontale à CAPTAIN AMERICA. Je vous emmerde, j’ai gagné. J’ai tout gagné.

 

Les lèvres de Natasha se retroussèrent, un tout petit peu, et vous savez quoi, ses joues n’éclatèrent pas.

\- Pourrais-tu me dire ce que Rogers te trouve, Stark ?

\- Si seulement je savais.

Il sourit.

\- Allons emmener Phil à l’infirmerie.

 

Pendant un court instant il ne sut pas si elle allait venir, ou si elle allait lui d’aller se faire voir, ou si elle allait sortir une arme de Dieu sait où et les sortir de l’impasse en tirant sur un policier ou Tony ou les deux. Il était trop fatigué et trop nauséeux pour penser à se défendre. Donc quand elle se releva et s’éloigna du bord sans un regard en arrière, il se retrouva presqu’écrasé par le poids de son soulagement.

 

\- Merci, dit-il, la suivant en mettant son casque. Raccourci ?

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et il la prit par la taille, décollant. C’était un peu plus brouillon que d’habitude et elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda t’elle, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils allaient trop vite pour qu’il l’entende.

\- Juste fatigué. J’aimerais que cette journée se termine, dit-il.

Ils atteignirent le sol et il la posa sur les pavés avant d’atterrir à côté d’elle.

\- Nourriture, alcool,  Steve. Dans cet ordre. J’accepterais aussi Steve, nourriture, alcoolo, Steve, dodo ou Steve, Steve, dodo, nourriture, Steve, alcool, Steve, ou…

\- Tais-toi avant que je ne te fasse du mal, dit Natasha, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour cacher son sourire en se tournant, ses pieds la conduisant où Phil était préparé pour le transport.

\- Je t’aime aussi ! » lui cria Tony et il attendit qu’elle soit hors de vue avant de se laisser tomber contre un mur de briques à moitié intact.

« Jarvis ?

\- Trente-huit degrés neuf, monsieur, dit Jarvis, et Tony soupira. Vous avez du mal à rester conscient, non ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis toujours réveillé, dit Tony, et si ces mots n’étaient pas très assurés, juste un petit peu sur la fin maintenant que Natasha était hors de portée et que seul Jarvis pouvait l’entendre, eh bien, c’était ses affaires. J’irai bien, Jarvis, nous devons arriver à la fin de cette journée en enfer, non ?

\- C’est ce que je dirai, mais vous avez un appel du SHIELD, dit Jarvis, et Tony jura, fort et longtemps. Devrais-je le bloquer monsieur ?

\- Ils rappelleraient.

L’armure avait l’air d’être entourée de serviettes mouillées à l’heure actuelle, chaque mouvement était gêné, et il haïssait la difficulté qu’il avait à s’éloigner du mur.

\- Quoi ? demanda t’il, une main tendue pour le garder debout.

\- Nous avons un problème, dit Hill.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je vais retrouver Natasha. Ne vous embêtez pas à me donner les détails avant, dit Tony avant de raccrocher. Jarvis…

\- Il y un distributeur de boissons énergisantes à un demi pâté de maisons qui a rencontré sa fin, dit Jarvis. Puis-je vous suggérer de vous servir ?

\- Tu suggères que je vole des boissons énergisantes d’un distributeur qui a été utilisé comme plate-forme d’atterrissage par un genre de dragon steampunk sur la promenade de Jersey ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- C’est un jour très très triste, Jarvis, parce que c’est la meilleure suggestion que j’ai entendu », dit Tony, et il se força à bouger.

 

 

*

 

 

Natasha arrêta de répondre et Tony arrêta de respirer.

« Veuve, dis quelque chose, crissa t’il, traversant les couloirs. Jarvis, dit-moi que tu sais où elle est.

Le ‘s’il vous plaît mon Dieu’ n’était pas dit, mais Jarvis l’entendit néanmoins.

\- Sa dernière localisation était deux ponts en-dessous de là où vous vous trouvez, dit Jarvis.

Les yeux de Tony se fixèrent sur les informations de son casque, essayant de se concentrer.

\- C’est bon. Je descends.

Il y eut une réponse crépitante sur le système de communication, mais ce n’était pas Natasha, il pouvait le dire juste avec le peu de sons qu’il put entendre.

\- Est-ce que les Gardes Côtes nous entendent ? demanda-t-il à Jarvis.

\- C’est peu probable monsieur, j’essaye d’améliorer la situation, mais le problème semble être de leur côté. A ce stade, tous les messages devront passer par le SHIELD avant de…

\- Oui, c’est bon, j’ai compris.

Tony fit exploser une porte avec une seule explosion et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La fumée était si dense qu’il dut passer en vision de nuit.

\- Où peut bien elle être ?

\- Elle avait atteint la salle de contrôle lors de la dernière communication.

Jarvis illumina un chemin et Tony ouvrit à la main une porte et se dirigea vers une grande pièce.

\- Veuve ? cria-t-il. Natasha ! Tes tentatives pour sauver ce bateau vont beaucoup trop loin.

 

L’équipage était sorti, lui et les Gardes Côtes s’en étaient assurés, mais le pétrolier était instable, le feu qui avait commencé dans le système électrique était hors de contrôle. Natasha, ignorant les instructions à la fois des Gardes Côtes et du SHIELD avait disparu pour actionner les systèmes de suppression du feu.

Ils avaient commencé rapidement, et Natasha avait arrêté de répondre à son oreillette.

Tony ne fut pas content de découvrir que l’accès à la salle de contrôle était bloqué par un couloir qui s’était effondré.

\- Oh merde, grommela-t-il, attrapant le débris le plus proche pour le balancer.

\- NATASHA !

La fumée était épaisse et il réussit à passer au travers.

\- Purée, Natasha !

 

La visière commença à émettre des bruits et il bougea dans la direction que l’alarme lui indiquait, se frayant un chemin à travers la zone sinistrée. Ca ne lui prit que quelques secondes  pour localiser sa forme recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, dit-il, alors que Jarvis le renseignait sur ses signes vitaux.

 Il s’agenouilla, repoussant la plaque de métal de sa silhouette avachie.

\- Allez, ne me fais pas ce coup.

Il glissa un bras sous elle, la supportant du mieux possible avant de vérifier ce foutu schéma.

\- On s’en fout, dit-il, faisant un trou dans le plafond.

\- Monsieur, ce n’est pas conseillé… commença Jarvis, mais Tony ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ne pouvait pas penser alors qu’elle était sans connaissance dans ses bras et il se précipita pour sortir de là, allant tout droit, les faisant passer à travers les débris jusqu’à sortir à l’air libre.

\- Jarvis, passe-moi les Gardes Côtes MAINTENANT, je me moque de ce que tu as à faire… dit Tony.

\- Iron Man, un rapport d’état, la voix venant de son unité de communication parfaitement claire, et Tony aurait levé les bras et crié Alléluia s’il ne portait pas toujours Natasha.

\- J’ai une blessée,  j’ai besoin d’assistance médicale, dit Tony, et il se dirigea vers le bateau aussi vite que possible, tout en continuant à protéger Natasha.

\- Affirmatif, les secours sont en attente. »

 

Tony haïssait atterrir autrement que parfaitement sous les yeux d’autres personnes, mais aujourd’hui, il se dit qu’il avait une excuse. Les secours étaient là, comme promis, et Tony relâcha Natasha avec à la fois de la répugnance et du soulagement. Ils lui mirent un masque à oxygène presqu’avant qu’il ne la pose sur le brancard.

« Le SHIELD est en chemin, lui dit Jarvis dans l’oreille.

\- Compris. »

Tony suivit le brancard, haïssant le fait que ça lui prenne tant d’effort pour faire avancer ses pieds, pour garder son corps dans la position debout.

 

« Iron Man !

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Le Capitaine s’approchait  rapidement, et il releva sa visière. L’homme s’arrêta, le visage inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Tony fit un signe de la main.

\- Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous Capitaine ? J’ai besoin de rester avec la Veuve Noire, ça ne se passe pas bien quand elle se réveille et qu’elle ne connaît pas les docteurs qui l’examinent.

\- Il y a une équipe du SHIELD en chemin, dit le Capitaine. Ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes. Nous avons des rapports sur une fuite à tribord, nous avons des problèmes à la combler à cause de la fumée.

 

Tony avait tellement de vertiges qu’il voyait l’homme en double. Il ferma les yeux, sa peau le tirait, et il essaya de respirer.

\- D’accord. Vérifier et réparer. J’y vais. »

Il rabaissa la visière et pendant une seconde, il y eut l’impression de tomber, il aurait pu jurer qu’il tanguait vers l’avant ou vers l’arrière, comme si l’air lui-même le secouait.

 

Il décolla avant de toucher le sol.

« Monsieur, commença Jarvis. Vos signes vitaux ne sont pas stables et deviennent de plus en plus instables. Veuillez…

\- C’est presque fini, Jarvis, dit-il, et il le se rapprocha un peu trop près de l’eau, ses genoux presqu’à la surface alors qu’il se remettait debout. Presque…

La visière passa hors et dans son champ de vision, les lignes devenant des taches illisibles.

\- Jarvis ? dit-il et le son était étrange à ses oreilles, comme s’il était loin, comme si sa langue était engourdie dans sa bouche.

- Jarvis, j’ai besoin…

\- Monsieur ! »

 

Tony pouvait entendre l’IA lui crier dessus, entendre les alarmes hurler, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence, parce qu’il glissait, tombait, à la fois avec l’esprit et le corps et quand l’obscurité vint pour l’avaler, il ne sut pas si c’était l’eau, ou juste l’évanouissement bienvenu.

 

Ou les deux.

 

 

*

 

 

Le choc le déchira en deux, et il se réveilla en criant.

« Que… Mince, qu’est-ce que, où…

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer, mais il avait mal partout. Partout, mais surtout quand il respirait, c’était comme si ses paumons avaient été remplis de coton mouillé.

-Jarvis ? essaya t’il d’articuler. Jarvis, est-ce que tu m’as TASE ? Genre, bzzzz, tasé pour électrocuté ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit Jarvis, la voix tendue. Vous ne répondiez pas monsieur. S’il vous plaît essayez de rester réveillé, vous êtes sous l’eau.

\- Eh bien, ce n’est pas bon, réussit à dire Tony, essayant de comprendre les informations sur sa visière. Ce n’est… Ce n’est vraiment pas bon.

Il cligna des yeux, mais il y avait seulement de l’obscurité derrière les lumières colorées.

\- A quelle profondeur ? »

 

Jarvis lui répondait, lui donnait des informations sur la visière, mais il ne comprenait rien, et l’obscurité était là, se débattant pour l’avaler à nouveau.

 

 

*

 

 

« Tony ?

Tony sourit. C’était, c’était agréable non, la voix de Steve, ce ton affectueux, rauque quand il essayait de réveiller Tony sans l’effrayer.

\- Mmm.

\- Tony ? Aller bébé, réveille-toi.

Nan. C’était une mauvaise idée. Nulle. Il émit un son douloureux, et sa gorge était sèche, sa respiration laborieuse. Sa peau était tirée, sensible et bouger était horrible.

\- Tony ?

Il y eut une pause.

\- Jarvis, tu dois les allumer.

\- J’ai peur que si j’allume les répulseurs dans sa position actuelle, je rendrai la situation pire qu’elle ne l’est. Nous devons nous débrouiller pour qu’il se positionne mieux.

\- Tony ? la voix de Steve avait une pointe de stress maintenant. Tony, j’ai besoin que tu changes de position. Tu peux le faire. Tony. Tony, réveille-toi. S’il-te-plaît.

 

Tony essaya, vraiment, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas s’ouvrir.

\- Steve ? réussit-il à dire, ou au moins il est était plutôt sûr, ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ce qu’il réussissait à faire à sa bouche étaient apparemment deux choses très différentes.

\- Tony.

Le soulagement pouvait être entendu dans la voix de Steve.

\- Tony, tu es sous l’eau et nous n’arrivons pas à t’attraper. Nous avons besoin que tu maintiennes tes jambes droites pour que Jarvis puisse activer les répulseurs et t’emmener vers la surface.

Tony y pensa.

\- Tu es là ? parvint-il enfin à dire.

\- Ouais, je suis là. Tony. Tu peux le faire. Maintiens tes jambes droites et laisse-nous t’aider.

 

Les mots avaient une certaine logique. Mais Tony était fatigué, et fiévreux, et bouger semblait aggraver tout ça.

\- D’accord, dit-il.

\- Il ne suffit pas de dire ‘d’accord’, dit Steve gentiment. Tu dois le faire Tony.

\- D’accord.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à tousser, beaucoup. Le son se répercuta dans le casque et il pouvait entendre des voix dans en arrière plan, quelque chose à propos de récupération, de profondeur et d’alimentation en air, et il luttait pour respirer à nouveau.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire Steve.

\- Tu peux. Tony, je sais que tu le peux. J’ai besoin que tu le fasses, et tu t’es toujours débrouillé pour le faire quand nous en avions besoin. Encore un essai Tony.

Tony plia ses bras, ses jambes.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai avoir de la glace ? marmonna t’il en plaisantant à moitié, et il réussit à se redresser à moitié dans l’obscurité, l’armure se rebellant contre ses mouvements comme s’il essayait de se sortir d’un sol mouillé.

L’obscurité le submergeait, et il pensa, avec un humour morbide, que ce n’était pas très différent par rapport à être enterré vivant.

\- Tony, si tu peux faire ça pour moi, oui. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

Tony gloussa, pliant les genoux, se tordant sur lui-même.

\- N’importe quoi ? et il ruina la suavité de la question en toussant.

\- Reviens à la surface et je prendrai le boulot à StarkIndustries.

 

Tony s’arrêta, et les parties fiévreuses et molles de son cerveau revinrent à la vie avec la force d’un redémarrage de serveur.

\- Je te…

Il inspira et poussa fort contre ses propres muscles, ses os et son propre désir de retourner dans son sommeil sans rêves.

\- Je te le rappellerai, » dit-il, et il était debout, ses membres là où ils le devraient, et il eut une seconde pour être vraiment, vraiment fier de lui et puis les répulseurs s’allumèrent, l’envoyant en haut à travers l’eau, et il émergea de la surface en la fendant.

 

Les répulseurs s’arrêtèrent de fonctionner, et pendant une seconde il resta en l’air, en apesanteur, avant de commencer à retomber, vers les profondeurs insondables, et il remarqua à peine quand Thor le récupéra d’une main. Se coulant contre le corps de Thor, il ferma juste les yeux.

 

Il entendit son masque se relever avec un sifflement, puis le soleil l’aveugla, douloureux et brillant, et des visages et des formes bloquant le soleil. Il plissa les yeux, son visage se tordant, entendant des échos de mots dans le casque, dans ses oreilles, des mots qui avaient presqu’un sens.

‘… Quarante degrés, pupilles dilatées, la peau sèche et chaude.’

‘… déshydraté dans le…’

‘… temps est-il comme ça, il y a…’

‘… patient ne répond pas, il a du mal à parler…’

‘… évacuer, commencez une intra dès que nous arrivons…’

‘ Je me moque de comment tu fais Thor, ouvre cette foutue armure’ dit Steve, et Tony s’accrocha à sa voix comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il pouvait sentir des pièces de son armure tomber, la plupart sans problème, et des mains se posèrent sur sa paume libre. Il pencha sa tête dans cette direction. Steve fronçait les sourcils, le visage pâle et tendu.

 

« Eh, croassa Tony, et il commença à tousser. Qu’est’ce que tu fais en dehors du lit ?

\- Tu ne veux pas commencer cette conversation avec moi maintenant, dit Steve, ses doigts se resserrant.

Ses yeux interrompant Tony.

\- Je l’ai, tu peux y aller.

 

Il y eut le pincement d’une aiguille dans son bras, et Tony grimaça.

\- Non, att… Juste besoin de dormir.

\- Tony, tu avais besoin de dormir hier. Ce matin. Maintenant, tu as besoin d’une intervention médicale, parce que tu es un complet idiot avec les instincts de préservation d’un éphémère, dit Steve, et Tony avait le sentiment d’avoir des problèmes, parce que Steve lui caressait les cheveux en parlant à quelqu’un qui n’était pas Tony, qu’il y avait des termes médicaux lancés autour de lui et qu’il était fatigué.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je crois que j’ai la grippe, réussit-il à dire, ses yeux se fermant. T’es en colère ?

Il sentit des lèvres sur son front, légères, délicates et familières.

\- Si incroyablement furieux.

\- D’accord, dit Tony, parce que, que pouvait-il dire d’autre ? Je t’aime. »

S’il y eut une réponse, Tony la manqua alors que l’obscurité se répandait encore dans sa tête.

 

 

*

 

 

Le murmure des voix l’atteignirent en premier.

Le rire de Natasha, dur et enroué, les voix de Coulson et Clint se répondant doucement l’une à l’autre, le bourdonnement de ce qu’il savait être celle de Bruce, le ton assez familier de leur temps passé en laboratoire, et le ton bas et majestueux de Thor. Steve n’avait pas de voix, juste le son régulier et rassurant de sa respiration, un tout petit peu en-dessous du ronflement, contre l’épaule de Tony.

 

La chaleur du corps de Steve collé au sien fut la deuxième chose qu’il reconnut. Pendant un moment il se contenta de savourer la sensation de ce corps lourd et solide contre le sien, le chatouillement léger de cheveux le long de sa joue, le poids de la main de Steve sur sa poitrine, posée par habitude sur son réacteur.

 

Ensuite vint l’odeur du café, et son estomac gronda.

« C’est vivant » dit Clint, et Tony ouvrit les yeux, éblouit par la lumière.

 

Clint était assis sur l’autre lit de la pièce, celui où Natasha était, majestueuse et pâle contre une pile d’oreillers. Une bouteille d’oxygène était à côté, mais le masque était jeté sur la table que Clint et Phil utilisaient pour jouer aux cartes. L’épaule de Natasha était contre la colonne vertébrale de Clint, et Thor était étendu avec sa tête sur ses genoux et ses jambes pendant au bout du lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu’elle nattait ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers Tony en entendant Clint, son sourire s’agrandissant. Bruce était assis sur une chaise pour les visiteurs proches, un peu loin, mais toujours là, toujours avec eux, une tablette sur les genoux. Ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux emmêlés, mais il posa son travail pendant que Tony remuait.

 

Steve était recroquevillé contre Tony, la vaste étendue de son corps contre le bord du lit médical étroit. Tony tourna la tête, juste un petit peu, frottant son menton et sa joue contre les cheveux doux de Steve.

«  Eh, dit-il, et il avait l’air d’avoir avalé une grenouille.

Charmant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? dit Bruce, se levant.

Un stylo lumineux fut sorti de sa poche, et il l’agita devant les yeux de Tony avant qu’il ne puisse l’éviter.

\- Ouvre la bouche et dit ah.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, mais il fit ce qu’on lui demandait, laissant Bruce vérifier sa gorge. Un rapide coup d’œil, et Bruce lui mettait un thermomètre sous la langue.

\- C’est stupide, réussit-il à marmonner.

\- Toi aussi, donc c’est bon, dit Natasha, la voix à peine plus forte qu’un chuchotement. Tu. Es un crétin.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Qui a sauvé tes fesses.

Il était un peu fier de ça. D’accord, vraiment fier.

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui promettait de la douleur, et Clint se pencha contre son épaule.

\- C’est vrai, dit-il en un faux chuchotement alors que Coulson se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte, un bras dans une écharpe bleue SHIELD.

\- Bien. Merci, dit Natasha, ses lèvres se tordant.

\- De rien, dit Tony, grand seigneur dans la victoire.

Bruce appuya avec son pouce contre sa joue avec un regard dur, fermant sa bouche.

\- Thermomètre, dit-il, ses doigts glissant le long du cou de Tony, vérifiant les côtés de sa gorge avec un touché sur.

Tony le laissa faire sans protester jusqu’à ce que le foutu truc fasse un bip et que Bruce l’enlève.

\- Mieux, dit-il, et il avait l’air soulagé. Mal à la tête ? Nausée ? Est-ce que ta nuque est raide ?

\- Tout est raide, dit Tony, sa main caressant les cheveux de Steve. Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

\- Il va bien. Il a encore parfois le vertige, mais il est pratiquement revenu à la normale.

Clint étendit ses bras au-dessus de la table et prit les cartes de Coulson. Il jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Zut.

\- Il va savoir que tu as triché, dit Bruce.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je le fasse ?

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda Tony.

\- Près de deux jours, dit Thor, et il n’aurait pas dû pouvoir avoir l’air si masculin avec une natte.

Il s’assit.

\- Nous étions très concernés par ton bien-être.

Tony grimaça.

\- Merde.

\- Plutôt, dit Natasha, souriant.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? A. Tu échappes habituellement aux médecins plus rapidement que tout le monde sauf Clint…

\- Je suis le meilleur ! dit Clint, levant les bras.

\- Et B. Je devrais avoir une chambre privée.

\- On m’a demandé de te surveiller quand le reste de l’équipe ne pouvait pas être là, dit-elle, le nez en l’air.

\- Ca et la commotion, l’épaule déboîtée et l’inhalation de fumée, dit Coulson en revenant avec un plateau sur la hanche. Tu penses pouvoir manger quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que c’est un cheeseburger ? demanda Tony avec espoir.

Il bougea, et fit de son mieux pour ne déloger ni son amant ni son IV.

\- Un très gros cheeseburger ?

\- C’est du bouillon de poulet et du thé avec du miel, dit Coulson.

Tony lui lança un regard horrifié.

-Donc en gros tu voulais me demander si je pensais pouvoir boire quelque chose.

\- Exactement.

\- Pas à moins qu’il y ait de l’alcool dans cette tasse, dit Tony, regardant méchamment le thé. Est-ce que j’ai l’air anglais ?

\- Bois ta soupe et ton thé et nous verrons si on peut t’avoir du pain.

Coulson lui sourit.

\- Nature.

\- Sympa, dit Tony, tout aussi stoïque.

Il se pencha pour son biberon de bouillon.

\- Je vous hais tous ?

\- Qui ici est surpris que Stark soit un chouineur quand il est malade ? demanda Clint. Oh. Choquant. Regarde le manque complet de mains levées.

\- Quand tu reviendras à la tour, tu découvriras que ta chambre est maintenant un carton dans une ruelle, lui dit Tony, souriant.

\- J’étais aussi inquiet pour toi mon pote.

Clint se leva.

\- Aller, Nat, tu es partante pour un voyage à la cantine pour de la vraie nourriture ?

 

Elle hocha la tête, et Thor se leva à la mention de nourriture.

\- Bruce, tu viens ? demanda t’elle, et il lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et un hochement de la tête.

\- Ouais, juste le temps d’être sûr qu’ils mettent bien son dossier à jour, dit-il, prenant ses chaussures. Je vous y retrouve ?

\- Je viens avec vous, si c’est bon, dit Coulson. Des rapports à remplir.

Il toucha le bras de Clint, les doigts légers sur le coude de l’autre homme.

\- Et en regardant mes cartes, tu perds automatiquement, dit-il, avec un regard dur.

\- Tu m’aurais eu de toute façon.

Clint était assez malin pour ne pas supporter Natasha, mais lui et Thor se mirent de chaque côté d’elle, au cas où. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte avec des sourires et une brève interruption dans leur conversation.

\- Nous revenons tout à l’heure Stark.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit Natasha. Nous te faisons confiance pour ne pas agresser notre chef d’équipe.

\- Vous… ne devriez pas avoir confiance en moi, dit Tony, haussant les sourcils.

La soupe était délicieuse, et autant il ne l’avouerait jamais à Coulson, autant c’était un choix parfait.

\- Ne te fait pas larguer, dit Clint, et Thor attrapa le dos de son T-shirt et le poussa vers la porte. Eh, que, c’est… »

 

 

Ils partirent, la porte se fermant derrière eux, et Tony se rallongea sur les oreillers avec un soupir.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé Rogers, dit-il, laissant sa main libre caresser les cheveux courts à l’arrière de la tête de Steve.

La texture était familière et réconfortante contre le bout de ses doigts

\- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Je pense que c’est mon droit, non ? dit Steve contre son épaule, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Tu m’as fait vieillir de dix ans.

Tony soupira.

\- Désolé, dit-il, posant sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Steve.

Il pouvait sentir la respiration de l’autre homme contre la base de son cou, douce et chaude.

\- Je pensais vraiment que c’était juste un rhume. J’imaginais que l’aspirine fonctionnerait et s’occuperait de la fièvre.

\- Mais tu as fait ce choix seul. Tu ne nous as pas tenu au courant.

Les doigts de Steve allaient et venaient autour du bord du réacteur Arc.

\- Si nous avions su, nous t’aurions surveillé. Et là, tu as fini par faire complètement paniquer une équipe des Gardes Côtes. Ils pensaient vraiment que tu étais mort.

Tony grimaça.

\- Tu vas me faire envoyer des lettres d’excuses, non ?

\- J’aime les manières créatives et polies de te faire souffrir, approuva Steve.

Enfin, il se tourna, penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder Tony dans les yeux.

\- Ne refais jamais ça.

\- Steve…

\- Je ne suis pas d’humeur à négocier. Tu nous le dis, tu me le dis, ou à Coulson, ou à Bruce si tu n’es pas à 100%. Nous ne pouvons pas t’empêcher de sortir, mais nous pouvons envoyer plus de renforts, nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour que quelqu’un te surveilles.

Il se leva et posa sa main contre le front de Tony.

\- Ce n’était pas une situation hors de contrôle. C’était hors de contrôle parce tu l’as laissé faire.

Tony se pencha.

\- Ca serait plus simple si tu t’énervais contre moi et criais.

\- Mais quand je m’énerve, tu gagnes toujours.

Steve lui sourit, ses yeux fatigués luisants.

\- Si je suis calme et rationnel, tu t’énerves et cèdes face à toutes mes demandes.

 

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis s’arrêta.

\- Eh bien, zut, dit-il, clignant des yeux.

\- Ouais.

Steve s’assit.

\- Toujours en colère contre toi.

\- Je sais.

Tony soupira alors que la chaleur de Steve s’éloignait. Il frissonna.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Faire couler un bain. Je parie que tu en as besoin.

\- J’ai besoin de café, dit Tony, s’asseyant.

Cela lui demanda trop d’efforts, et il avait la tête qui tournait quand il y arriva.

\- Ne pousse pas trop maintenant.

Tony soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre le boulot à Stark Industries, non ?

\- J’ai promis que je le ferai. Pepper a apporté la paperasse hier, et Dieu me vienne en aide, je l’ai signée. Je travaillerai quand je pourrai au salaire élevé d’un dollar par an, dit-il, avec un léger sourire. Contrairement à certaines personnes dans cette pièce, j’honore mes engagements.

\- Je t’aime. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, dit Tony, la voix respectueuse.

Tony lui jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il souriait.

\- Dis-moi si tu ne te sens pas bien, d’accord ?

\- D’accord, approuve Tony du bout des lèvres. Mais seulement pour pouvoir gémir pour de la sympathie et de l’attention.

\- Comme les autres jours alors, dit Steve, et quand Tony lui lança un regard triste et pathétique, il sourit. Je ne me fais pas avoir. Plus avoir. La plupart du temps. Arrête, tes yeux sont immenses, c’est  très déconcertant.

Il revint vers le lit, se pencha sur Tony et l’embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- Je t’aime. Même si tu es déterminé à me rendre fou.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu paniques, dit Tony, et ça lui valu un autre baiser, dur et rapide. Pas drôle ? demanda t’il, sa respiration courte irrégulière maintenant, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec la grippe.

\- Pas drôle.

Steve posa son front contre celui de Tony.

\- Bain ?

\- Es-tu impliqué ? Impliqué de manière nue et mouillée ?

 

Steve rougit, ses joues et oreilles devenant rouges.

\- Non, nous sommes au SHIELD.

Tony fit la tête pendant que Steve le levait.

\- Bien vu. Aucune raison de donner à Fury plus de munitions pour nous faire chanter.

Il se colla contre Steve.

\- Je suis désolé.

Steve embrassa sa tête.

\- Je sais. Essaye de commencer pas être moins désolé et d’avoir moins d’ennuis.

\- C’est plus dur néanmoins, dit Tony, souriant. Et tu es attiré par mon aura de mauvais garçon.

Il souriait jusqu’à ce qu’il voit du coin de l’œil du rouge se répandre sur les joues de Steve.

\- Steve. Ô mon Dieu. Tu l’es. Tu aimes quand je suis mauvais.

\- Je n’aime pas quand tu te fais presque tuer, dit Steve, et il essayait d’avoir l’air sur, mais son visage était tout rouge.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvais goût pour les hommes, vraiment, c’est juste, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de toi.

Il sourit, ignorant le fait que tout son corps lui faisait mal et que ses jambes ne le soutenaient pas. Seuls les bras de Steve le maintenaient debout.

\- Ca ouvre tellement de possibilités. Je, je ne sais même pas, c’est vraiment embarrassant, je vais te faire tellement de choses horribles quand je me sentirai mieux.

Steve grogna.

\- Tony…

\- Non, tu as raison. Je t’en dois une, c’était un comportement inacceptable, je dois me faire pardonner.

Il sourit à Steve.

\- Quand est ton premier jour de travail ?

Steve grogna.

\- C’est la pire erreur que j’ai jamais faite.

\- Bien ! Un objectif à atteindre ! »

 

 

*

 

 

A : Nick Fury, Directeur du SHIELD

De : Phil Coulson, Agent du SHIELD

Re : Initiative Avengers

Pièce-jointe : Classifié, Niveau 7 : Incident TonyStark/Gardes Côtes (108 kB)

Aussi, il y a ce qui apparaît être une vidéo de téléphone portable de ce qu’il semble être un Iron Man soûl renversant une machine de Gatorade au New Jersey et se servir. Nous essayons de la contenir.

Désolé monsieur.

\- Phil

**Author's Note:**

> De Selka: Bonne lecture  
> OK, honnêtement je n'aime pas trop cette histoire et je n'étais pas super motivée pour la traduire. Mais je traduis les histoires dans l'ordre, donc la voilà. 35 pages Word.  
> Je vous préviens, j'aime encore moins la prochaine et elle est encore plus longue. Des reviews me motiveraient, je l'avoue, mais je ne garantis rien.


End file.
